In known aircraft or automobile vehicles, for example at the level of the compartment for the spare wheel, the hatch of the compartment has a surface which is partially covered with a panel made of expanded polypropylene which is constituted of an agglomeration of balls having an average diameter between in particular 2 mm and 24 mm. The panel made of expanded polypropylene is fixed to the surface of the hatch by means of a device with hooks and loops or with hooks within hooks. For example, a portion with loops, in the form of a strip from which loops project, is fixed by gluing or soldering, in particular with ultrasound, to the panel made of expanded polypropylene, whilst a strip comprising hooks on one of its faces is fixed likewise, for example by gluing or soldering with ultrasound, to the surface of the vehicle (the hatch) to which it is desirable to fix the panel of expanded polypropylene in such a way that the hooks and the loops cooperate in order to ensure this fixation. Of course, conversely it is also possible to provide for the strip with hooks to be arranged on the panel of expanded polypropylene and the portion with loops to be arranged on the surface that is intended to be covered by the panel of expanded polypropylene.
It turns out that the forms of fixation in the vehicles of the prior art do not have good resistance to the extreme temperatures and in particular the conditions of great humidity to which the trunks of the automobile vehicles are exposed in the course of their use, and in particular it often comes about that the panel becomes detached from the automobile vehicle to which it is supposed to be fixed.